The present invention provides multifunctional protective eyewear, particularly for ballistic and tactical use as well as other types of use. Protective eyewear is often necessary in many environments in order to protect and/or enhance the eyesight of individuals. These environments can include wind, dust, glare, weather, radiation, particles and many other types of conditions and environments. Often, an individual may need multiple lenses to accommodate differing and harsh environments. For example, it may be necessary to use a first lens for changing light conditions and a second lens for protection from debris. Also, many individuals require a first prescription lens and a second protective lens.
Another problem is with moisture and vapor buildup on the lens of goggles. This can impair the vision of the individual wearing the goggles. This often occurs from non-ventilated lens acquiring vapor from the individual and the environment.
These goggle and other eyewear systems can be expensive. Also, it may be cumbersome to transport different protective eyewear systems depending on the conditions to be encountered. Also, time may be critical in changing over protective eyewear systems.
Protective eyewear is often used with helmets for activities ranging from tactical use, by military, police, emergency workers, to sports such as motorcycles, sport shooting, skiing, snowboarding and many other uses. A common problem arises with the use of protective eyewear in a comfortable and effective manner with helmets. Sometimes the protective eyewear is worn with the strap beneath the helmet while other times the strap is worn over the helmet. If the strap is worn beneath the helmet, it may be bulky and compress uncomfortably against the sides of the wearer""s head. If the strap is worn over the helmet, it may pull away from the wearer""s face and break the sealing engagement between the eyewear and the wearer""s face.
Another problem arises with the use of other eyewear, such as prescriptive eyewear. There are special goggles intended for use over prescription eyewear, but these goggles tend to be expensive and have an increased profile. Also, sometimes the wearer may choose not to wear the prescription eyewear.
A serious drawback with existing protective eyewear is that such eyewear is intended for a single type of use. At most, such eyewear may allow interchangeability of lens for different light conditions. There presently is no protective eyewear that is truly suitable for use in many different environments. This can be a detriment in critical uses and at the very least can be an annoyance. For example, there are situations that require a sealed engagement for eye protection, whereas other times, an unsealed engagement may be preferable for comfort and ventilation. Also, there are times where the strap of the protective eyewear may be worn beneath a helmet, whereas other times, the strap may be worn over the helmet. There are also times when different lenses may need to be quickly changed. Additionally, there may be times when a single lens is sufficient while other times may require an additional lens for protection or other uses.
Thus, there presently is a need for a multi-functional protective eyewear system that enables users to easily and quickly change lens to accommodate the existing conditions.
The present invention provides a multifunctional protective eyewear system. In a preferred embodiment, the protective eyewear can be easily and quickly changed to various configurations to enable use in a multitude of uses and environments. This enables the wearer to be effective regardless of the encountered environment and/or situation. The protective eyewear is suitable for use in tactical situations, ballistic situations, around hazardous materials, sports, motorcycles, or any other situation requiring protective eyewear.
In one preferred embodiment, the protective eyewear includes one or more lens assemblies that are quickly interchangeable. The lens assemblies engage in detents in the side clips of the lens frame. This enables the lens assemblies to be quickly removed and reinserted. Thus, the lens assemblies can be interchanged as required. Different lens having different tints, protective layers or other characteristics can be used as desired.
In a preferred embodiment, two lens assemblies can be used by layering over one another. This allows a first lens assembly having particular characteristics such as tinting and a second lens assembly for protective against shrapnel or other ballistic environments, or in harsh environments. The outer lens assembly can be removed if not needed.
Another preferred embodiment allows each of the lens assemblies to be moved between a ventilated position and a thermal position. This is important in many environments where fogging, moisture condensation or other considerations may occur. This embodiment may also include a second lens assembly that is also movable between two or more positions.
The present invention also includes a preferred embodiment that uses the clips on the eyewear retaining strap to lock the lens assemblies in place. The clips engage detents or notches on the side tabs of the lens assemblies to lock the lens assemblies in position. The clips are easily disengaged to allow for quick reposition or removal of the lens assemblies.
The present invention also provides a unique locking system for the lens assemblies that is adjustable to compensate for over the helmet or under the helmet usage of the protective eyewear. This unique locking system enables quick change of the strap position to ensure comfort and protection of the wearer of the proactive eyewear.
These features and others of the present invention are provided individually as well in different combinations of one another. For example, in one preferred embodiment, the protective eyewear includes side tabs on each of the lens assemblies. The side tabs include one or more inner notches and outer detents. The frame of the protective eyewear includes side clips having notches and detents facing outward. The side tabs of the first lens assembly are inserted into the side clips until the inner notches engage in one of the detents of each of the side clips. The use of a plurality of notches or detents enable securing the first lens assembly in one or more positions. The side tabs of the second lens assembly is then inserted in the side clips over the side tabs of the first lens assembly. The inner notches of the side tabs of the second lens assembly engage the detents on the side tabs of the first lens assembly.
The securing clips of the strap include an offset aperture for engagement of the strap. Resilient tabs on the securing clips are then inserted in the side clips of the lens frame. These tabs exert pressure against the side tabs of the lens assemblies to lock the lens assemblies in place on the lens frame.
The offset strap aperture enables the protective eyewear to be worn under a helmet or over a helmet. Inserting the resilient tabs of the securing clips in the front of the lens frame causes the strap to extend outwardly from the lens frame so the strap goes around the exterior of the helmet. Inserting the resilient tabs of the securing clips of the rear of the lens frame causes the strap to extend inwardly from the lens frame so that it is away from the interior of the helmet for under the helmet usage.
The ease of removal and remounting of the lens assemblies as well as the ability to change the position of the strap mounting provides a multitude of the differing combinations for various environment and situational usages. These and other features will be evident from the ensuring detailed description of preferred embodiments and from the drawings.